To increase the luminance of a semiconductor light emitting device, it is important to increase the internal quantum efficiency of the semiconductor light emitting device, increase the light extraction efficiency, and increase the chip size. Conceivable methods to efficiently inject current into a large chip include a method of using a transparent electrode such as a conductive oxide as the electrode layer and a method of using a metal film having ultra-fine openings as the electrode layer. In semiconductor light emitting devices, there is room for improvement for even higher luminance.